the_universal_experimentfandomcom-20200213-history
Grimlock (TFA)
Grimlock is a Tyrannosaurus rex in charge of a small, three-mech group of dinosaur transformers known as the Dinobots. Born from a fusion of Earth and Cybertronian technology, with some AllSpark intervention thrown in, he's a force to be reckoned with. A little short on brains (at first he didn't actually realise he was a Transformer) and a lot short on temper, Grimlock's answer to a problem is usually the simplest: squash it, slash it, bite it, burn it, eat it, or a combination of above actions toward it. Physically, Grimlock is one of the most powerful Transformers, with enough brute strength to give even the likes of Megatron pause for thought. In his beast mode, his powerful jaws and flame breath give him excellent short- and long-range combat abilities, while his flaming sword is an effective weapon in robot mode. Factor in his temper, and facing Grimlock can be a terrifying experience. Currently, Grimlock and his fellow Dinobots are living on an island in Lake Erie, hidden there by Prowl and Bulkhead from the rest of the world. But don't think he's not willing to come to the mainland, find the biggest con around and feed 'em their own chassis after he's eaten his fill of it. After all, him Grimlock badass. Fiction ''Transformers Animated'' cartoon :Voice actor: David Kaye (English), Dieter Memel (German), Keiji Fujiwara (Japanese) sure blew it.]] Grimlock, Snarl, and Swoop were originally theme park animatronic displays created by Isaac Sumdac with the help of Megatron and a flash of spark from the Key. When they came online, Grimlock dubbed himself the Dinobot leader, despite Megatron's commands. However, Tutor Bot brought up videos on how cars use fossil fuels. Grimlock believed this to mean that cars ate Dinosaurs, and Megatron convinced them to destroy the "fossil feeders", including the only thing worse than cars...cars and trucks that turn into robots. ]] As the Dinobots raged against the machines, the Autobots drew them away from the city towards a park. Finally getting out of his funk, Bulkhead managed to throw them into a parking lot that their fire breath had melted into tar, trapping the Dinobots. After their defeat, they were imprisoned in an energy cage and were scheduled for meltdown. Believing they had life and were not just some mindless machines, Prowl freed the Dinobots with the help of Bulkhead and secretly relocated them to an island. Dwelling within the peaceful forest, Grimlock dubbed cars and trucks bad, but nature good—until two birds pooped on him. Redubbing nature stupid, Grimlock expected the two birds to fight like Dinobots, but they escaped! Tail twitching and stomach opening, Grimlock transformed, shocking Snarl and Swoop. He drew a huge, blazing sword and decided he liked the results. He was later forced by the villain Meltdown to attack Sari's would-be rescuers, Prowl and Bulkhead. Once Meltdown was trapped and unable to hurt him, he demonstrated he'd learned to transform and joined his fellow Dinobots in threatening the acid-thrower. However, before Meltdown could be hurt, Grimlock's attention was diverted to Colossus Rhodes and two of Meltdown's mutants, and he and the other Dinobots beat up on them instead. Shortly after this, the Autobots learned that the Decepticons were mobilizing, and Bulkhead spilled the beans on the Dinobots location. Seriously pissed, Prime had them taken to Dinobot Island, where he tried to convince them to help them fight the Decepticons. Grimlock was...uninterested, to say the least. He told Prime that Dinobots didn't need robots to fight, but that they would destroy robots. When Prime pointed out that the Dinobots were robots, this seemed to compel them to fight each other. When Grimlock gives an order, the Dinobots carry it out without question. When Optimus brought Ultra Magnus and Sentinel to see his damaged ship, which had crashed into Dinobot Island as a result of a recent Decepticon attack, the Dinobots showed up. Optimus advised the Elite Guardsbots that as long as they weren't provoked, the Dinobots wouldn't attack. Sentinel thought they were just primitive scrap heaps and acted like it. Grimlock responded by transforming, taking out his sword and knocking the jerk flying. Alas, neither he nor the other Dinobots could withstand the elemental lightning summoned by Ultra Magnus, Bot of Thunder. Later, reports reached the Autobots of rampages on Dinobot Island, and Optimus sent Prowl and Bulkhead, the only two Autobots the Dinobots accepted, to investigate. Prowl's disbelief at the idea that the territorial but relatively peaceful Dinobots would be going on rampages was quickly dispelled when a furious Grimlock burst from the bushes and charged. He easily thrashed the two Autobots, and in his rage would have roasted a nest full of baby birds if Prowl hadn't used Ratchet's loaned EMP generator to drop the massive beast. But a blast that would have knocked out an Autobot for a while merely dropped Grimlock for a moment, and a few seconds later, he began to wake up. Upon examination, it was revealed that Grimlock had a large piece of metal embedded in his foot, and the pain had driven him mad. Prowl used the EMP generator to loosen the shard while Bulkhead yanked it out, and an exhausted Grimlock collapsed and allowed the Autobots to fix him up. When Blackarachnia washed ashore after the defeat of Megatron, the Dinobots took her in as one of their own. Ever the alpha male, Grimlock was quick to remind Swoop and Snarl that "Spider-Lady like me Grimlock best" (he was taller than them), and was not above using violence to drive the point home. After Blackarachnia discovered Meltdown's genetic research, she had the Dinobots take Meltdown from prison. When the Autobots arrived to investigate, Prowl and Bumblebee were poisoned with venom, and Grimlock accompanied Optimus Prime (who he was also taller than) to the mainland to help him find the genetic thingy that Meltdown needed. Grimlock refused to listen to Prime's claims that Blackarachnia was using them, and he tore through the city to show the "puny humans" that "Dinobots rule". Arriving at Sumdac Tower, Grimlock threatened Porter C. Powell with becoming lunch, which convinced the businessman to surrender the modifier. When the two Autobots returned to the island, Meltdown turned the tables on them, planning to remove Blackarachnia's technological half and leave him with an organic Transformer. To delay Grimlock and Prime, Meltdown sicced his experiments on them. Grimlock nearly burned down half the forest while fighting "bad bat", but the other Dinobots arrived and helped them defeat the monsters while Prime put out the fire. After Prime defeated Meltdown, Blackarachnia urged him to hold her, causing Grimlock to attack Prime in jealousy. However, it was a trick to allow Blackarachnia time to escape, as Prime had predicted. Practically in tears, Grimlock begged Blackarachnia to return, saying he loved her, but all for naught. Later, Grimlock and the other Dinobots witness an oil rig, with the Constructions on it, get transwarped to the sea in front of Dinobot Island and explode. They probably liked the fireworks. thingies. Me Grimlock want REDO NOW!!!!]] Later on, Grimlock and the other Dinobots were working for Blackarachnia again, this time getting Wasp for her to experiment on. They later on got owned by Jetfire and Jetstorm, and as if THAT wasn't enough, they had to deal with Waspinator and Blackarachnia (apparently) blowing up, taking most of the island with them. Grimlock will not be pleased... When Sari asked the Dinobots to be Substitute Autobots, Grimlock and Swoop wouldn't help and attacked, but they were no match for a Technorganic teenager. Sari noticed that Snarl wasn't there and he told her that Snarl wasn't with them because he was a traitor for becoming a pet. Toys Transformers Animated .]] *'Autobot Grimlock' (Voyager, 2008) **''Accessories'': Flaming sword :Part of the third wave of Animated Voyagers, Grimlock transforms into a robotic tyrannosaurus rex with a spring-loaded chompy-jaw (with an underbite) which you can open and close when you push the button on his neck. His flaming sword somehow pegs into his dino-jaw to simulate his flaming breath attack. A mechanized switch in the right robot-mode wrist interacts with a spring-loaded feature in the sword, revealing pop-out flames when the wrist is tilted. Purely by coincidence, a peg on his left leg is the exact right size to serve as a Powerlinx port for any Mini-Con. The transformation from beast to robot very much resembles that of the original G1 version. Unlike the original, this version of Grimlock now has a mouth in robot mode (also with an underbite). :The instruction sheet for this toy has an error in step two, in which his mid-back region (with the three hash marks on either side) is shown as both unfolding backwards to form part of his feet and staying where it is. :Some Grimlocks have been reported with legs that are impossible to shorten into arms for robot mode. Others contract, but the two halves of the thighs/shoulders start to separate when they do. Others still have no problem. It looks like a quality control issue rather than a running change to fix the problem, as recently bought Grimlocks still suffer with this issue. Another note is that unlike his cartoon appearance, Grimlock's voyager toy is actually shorter than Optimus Prime's voyager toy in robot mode, although he's quite taller than Optimus' deluxe class toy. *'Autobot Grimlock' (Activator, 2008) :Part of the third assortment of Activators, this is a smaller, simplified version of the larger Grimlock toy. He features a spring-loaded auto-transformation from beast to robot mode. Also, if you look at Grimlock's exposed chest in beast mode, you can see his robot head. *'Goldfire Grimlock' (Voyager, 2009) Notes * Grimlock took his name by forming a portmanteau out of a sentence spoken by Megatron: "My prospects are grim, 'lock'ed in this prison of a lab." Who knew he had it in him? * As seen in the episode "Black Friday", when he is very angry (or in love), his head pops up and some fire shoots up from around his collar in robot mode. That is awesome. * This Grimlock's beast mode is much more anatomically correct to what we now know about the body structure of real Tyrannosaurus Rex compared to his G1 predecessor. * Grimlock's jaw/mouth resembles an unused concept of War Within Grimlock by Don Figueroa. *Grimlock's pre-mechanical mode, the one he had while still in the theme park, had an overbite, but when his covering is burned off to reveal his mechanical components underneath he has an underbite. Strange. External links * Grimlock at TFU.info Category:Animated Autobots Category:Dinobots